Christmas Pageant
by HeavenlyHorcrux
Summary: Brittany and Santana attend Brittany's sister's Christmas pageant. Senseless fluff.


**Just fluff. Not very well written; third-person present is not my forte.**

**Thanks to everyone who alerted/favorited my other fic, Mrs. Pierce Knows. I suggest checking that one out. It's loads better than this. **

**Enjoy the senseless fluff!**

* * *

><p>"Girls, you almost ready?" Brittany's mom asks, banging on the closed bedroom door.<p>

"We'll be done in a minute, Mom."

Brittany turns and looks back to Santana, still drying off from their joint shower, her face still flushed from their activities. It's going to take a lot more than a minute to get ready.

Santana hangs up her towel and trots over to Brittany's closet, perusing the dresses.

"How much should I dress up for this, Britty?"

"I don't know. I mean, it's only a Christmas pageant for second graders. I don't think it's very formal."

Santana plucks a simple black dress off of a hanger. She holds it against her body, looking down to see where it falls.

"This one _is_ mine, right?"

"How much black do I keep in my wardrobe, exactly?"

Santana sticks out her tongue. "Okay smarty-pants, hurry up and get ready. I think your mom might eat us if we're late."

* * *

><p>Twenty-five minutes later, the girls race each other down the stairs, Brittany winning by a few seconds.<p>

"No fair Brittany, your legs are too long!"

"Well I didn't think you minded my legs."

"I don't."

Santana pulls Brittany in for a quick peck before they enter the living room, where Mrs. Pierce waits patiently and reads the newspaper. When she sees them enter, she raises an eyebrow.

"A minute, huh?"

"Sorry mom."

She gives a little smile. "You're going to have to drive us there, Britt. I still haven't renewed my license. The D.M.V.'s all backed up."

Brittany nods, takes Santana's hand, and leads the way out of the house. Once she unlocks the car, Mrs. Pierce opens the door to the front passenger seat. Brittany reaches out and puts her hand on her mom's wrist, stopping her.

"Wait mom, Santana has to sit shotgun. I get nervous if I drive without her next to me."

Mrs. Pierce glances at Santana, who's awkwardly playing with the zipper of her coat, then gives Brittany a knowing smile before sliding into the back seat.

* * *

><p>When they arrive at the elementary school, Mrs. Pierce tells them to pick up their tickets while she goes backstage to wish Ashley good luck.<p>

Brittany and Santana wait on line in the foyer of the auditorium, giggling at the dumb sayings the posters adorning the walls boast.

When they reach the front of the line, the harried looking woman working the table rattles off a practiced speech.

"Each child gets three tickets for his or her immediate family, and each family member may bring one plus-one. If you are not covered under this, the ticket will cost you five dollars, three if you show your student or military I.D." The woman pauses and looks at Brittany appraisingly. "You'll be Ashley Pierce's sister, correct?"

Brittany nods.

"She's a troublemaker, that one. You two look just alike."

The woman flips through papers on a clipboard before scribbling down something and produces two tickets out of nowhere. "One ticket has already been claimed. Enjoy the show."

She hands them over to Brittany and makes a shooing gesture.

Brittany can feel Santana bristle—no one shoos away her girlfriend—but Brittany stays put.

"Wait, I need one more. For my plus-one." She lifts her and Santana's joined hands as proof.

Santana beams.

The woman shoves over another ticket before calling forward the next person in line.

Brittany pulls Santana over to a side alcove to wait for her mom.

Santana leans up and whispers in Brittany's ear, "I like being your plus-one."

* * *

><p>Once Mrs. Pierce meets up with them, they make their way into the already-crowded auditorium. Mr. Pierce had arrived earlier to bring Ashley and had saved them seats. She leads the girls to the third row from the front. She gestures for them to go in first, saying she'll take the end seat so she can film in the aisle.<p>

Mr. Pierce chats happily with the girls until the lights start to dim. They settle into their seats and wait for the show to start. The costumed kids start walking in from the back of the auditorium, down the aisle on the opposite side of them.

Mrs. Pierce mutters something about how her husband just _had _to pick this side and not the other one.

They all crane their necks to see the kids better. Brittany watches the kids with a smile on her face. After a few kids pass, she leans back into Santana.

"Do you think our kids will be like that, San?"

"No," Santana responds, so calmly, so evenly, that Brittany turns around and waits for her to expand.

Santana gives a little smile. "Our kids will be much cuter and much more talented."

Brittany stares a second. She knows Santana is actually very future-oriented but doesn't like talking about _their _future. Brittany thinks it's because Santana can't believe she got so lucky. She's gotten better over the past couple of months though. They discussed college choices and applied to schools so they would be ten minutes apart at the most. But this?

Brittany launches herself at Santana, twisting awkwardly in her seat, and kisses her in the semi-dark. The kiss quickly progresses from a simple public smooch into the territory of what would be done in the privacy of their own home on the couch, preferably with no parents around.

They are jolted back to reality when Brittany's mom hisses, "You realize I'm filming in that direction and you're in my line of recording, right?"

The girls blush and break apart. They settle back into their seats, intertwine their hands, and wait for Ashley to emerge.

* * *

><p>After the Christmas pageant, Brittany's parents take them all out to Breadstix. They gush over Ashley's part as one of the angels while Brittany and Santana play footsie from where they are sitting next to each other.<p>

"It's a good thing you got there early to save us our seats, dear, or we would've gotten bad ones," says Mrs. Pierce. She nods her head at Brittany and Santana. "These two made us late. I had to wait forever for them to get out of the shower and get ready."

Ashley looks up from her plate of spaghetti. "Hey, why do you two take showers together?"

The two teenagers blush a little. Brittany responds, "We don't. Mom didn't mean it like that; she meant it like she was waiting for each of us to be done. Separately. Not together."

Santana gives Brittany's hand a squeeze, silently congratulating her girlfriend for her satisfactory answer.

Ashley was not satisfied. "But you _do_ take showers together. And baths, too. I can hear you two talking. Why?"

Brittany looks sidelong to her parents, silently asking them for help. They just look on in amusement while indiscreetly trying not to laugh. Her mom just gives her a shrug as if to say, _either don't do it or be more careful if you don't want to deal with the consequences._

Santana comes to the rescue. "You know how people are trying to go green and conserve and save the planet and all that sh—stuff?" Ashley nods. "It's like that. We're saving water."

Mr. Pierce's eyes twinkle mischievously in a way that reminds Santana of Brittany's before she says something to mess with Rachel Berry. Her stomach sinks.

"It's not saving water when you spend longer in the shower together than you would separately."

Brittany and Santana's faces flush even worse.

"Yeah, what do you even _do _in there for so long?" Ashley asks.

Just then SandytheWaitress came to take their orders. She raises an eyebrow when she sees Brittany and Santana.

"You two again? I swear you're in here at least twice a week."


End file.
